


The coffee meeting

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my main language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The coffee meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my main language.

The Starbucks' meeting.

 

Elena was student in Finance in Dortmund. On a  monday afternoon she was late, she quickly took her beverage and she tried to make a path to the exit. 

A tall man jostled her, the coffee was all spreaded on her shirt.

She was really upset about it. She was late and now all of her shirt was wet and smelled coffee.

"Fuck!! You couldn't watch where you walk?!" she yelled

"I'm so sorry, excuse me! Let me buy you a new coffee." Matthias apologized 

"No, it's okey. I don't have the time, I'm really late!!" She answered

He didn't have the time to say something, she disappeared in the street and came in a building of the university. 

She had an economic lesson. She was just in time!

An hour after, the lesson was finished. She took her stuff and came out of the classroom, watched her smartphone.

She came out of the building and saw Matthias, the man who spreaded the coffee on her, standing in front of her with a cup of coffee.

She smiled for the intention, and reached him, even if she didn't know him.

 


End file.
